


Rest Day

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Bobbi's sick. Hunter might be a little shit. Mack is exasperated.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Rest Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings for this trio and decided they needed a (albeit probably not the best written) oneshot. Unbeta'd, not proofread, mistakes are mine. There's also a little easter egg in this, see if you can find it. ;)

Bobbi knew the day would be insufferable when she woke up that morning. 

Her head hurt, like someone had taken a hammer to her skull. She was hot, her bed sheets soaked with sweat. And the last thing that tipped her off was the fact that the time on her phone read several hours  _ after _ she should have been awake. 

“Fuck,” she grunted. Her throat burned and cracked with dryness. She needed water. Water that was preferably the temperature of an iceberg. 

Slowly she pulled herself out of bed. As she stood, the room suddenly turned into a carousel and she leaned forward with her hands on the mattress to steady herself. She breathed in slowly and waited for the dizziness to subside. 

Finally, as she resigned herself to the fact she wasn’t going to be training today, Bobbi managed to dress in sweatpants and a hoodie, and trudged out her room to make way to the kitchen.

Arduously, she made her way through the halls of the base, ignoring anyone in her path. She was maybe three steps into the common room area that came before the kitchen when she ran into someone. Literally.

She gasped as she tumbled towards the floor, only to be stopped suddenly by two hands grabbing her roughly. 

“I see Sleeping Beauty has awoken,” came a familiar, snarky accented voice. “Although, Princess, you don’t look so good.”

Bobbi sighed deeply, too tired to try to come up with a retort. “Not now, Hunter.” She shoved him off weakly and continued on her mission of getting to the kitchen.

Hunter frowned concernedly and trailed after her. “Seriously, Bob. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just need some water and cold medicine.”

“Bobbi, you look like shit,” Hunter stated bluntly. He sidestepped to move in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Go back to your bunk. I’ll bring you whatever you need.”

Bobbi brushed him off and ventured on. “I’m fine. I’m not training today, but I need to get some tests done in the lab.”

“You’re stubborn as shit, woman,” Hunter mumbled. “Bobbi, I will get reinforcements if you don’t take the day off and go back to your bunk.”

Bobbi paused mid stride and turned to face the man. “You wouldn’t.” She narrowed her eyes in a dangerous glare. 

Even as sick as she was, Hunter still shivered. It didn’t stop him, however. “I would. And I shall.”

Before Bobbi could reach out to grab him, he turned and ran off.

“Hunter!” she called irritatedly. She huffed when he didn’t return after a few seconds, and trudged the rest of the distance into the kitchen area.

She’d managed to open a cupboard to reach for a glass when arms engulfed her and lifted her off the ground.

“What the-” 

“Barbara.”

Bobbi froze immediately. She looked up into the dark brown, concerned yet stern eyes of Mack. Recognizing defeat, she slumped into his hold in exhaustion. “I’m fine,” she protested futilely as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder. 

“You are most definitely feverish,” Mack replied, his chest rumbling against her side. “Hunter is right. You do look like shit.”

Bobbi turned her head up to look at him with a pout. “That’s mean.” She poked him in the chest. “You’re mean.”

“And you’re sick. You should be in bed.” 

“I have work to do.”

“Work can wait,” Mack disagreed. “Lance is going to get you some water, medicine, and maybe something to eat,” he spoke a little bit louder than needed, and it was then Bobbi noticed Hunter had been trailing along beside Mack.

She looked at the shorter man with a glare. “You’re a traitor.”

Hunter held his hands up, but his lips quirked into a small smirk. “I’m only concerned about your health, Bob. I definitely did not tell Mack because you would have done the same if I was the one who was sick.”

“You’re both exasperating.” Mack shook his head, but his tone held a hint of affection, however.

“You love us,” Bobbi replied.

Mack sighed heavily. “I don’t know why I do. Honestly, you’re both like a walking migraine.”

Finally, Mack had reached the hallway where the bunks. He continued on past Bobbi’s bunk, and she frowned.

“Mack, my bunk is back there.”

Mack snorted and shook his head. “Do you really expect me to leave you alone in your bunk?”

“Yes.”

“Ha, funny. No, you and I both know that you won’t rest if you’re in your bunk. So, mine it is,” Mack responded as he opened his bunk door.

Bobbi groaned and hung her head. “You have work to do. You can’t just stop because I’m sick.”

“I’m a couple days ahead of schedule. And besides, Hunter and I will take turns babysitting.”

Bobbi gasped in mock offense as she was placed on the bed and held a hand to her chest. “You wound me, Mack, truly. How could you speak to your own girlfriend that way?”

“Considering the things said girlfriend and my boyfriend do, consider this just a little bit of payback.”

Bobbi scoffed and crossed her arms. “Name one thing.”

“Do you want one thing you alone have done, or one you’ve done with Hunter?”

Bobbi shoved Mack’s shoulder lightly. “One thing.”

Mack smirked. Finally, he said, “Dillon, Texas.”

“It wasn’t  _ that _ bad.”

“You jumped out of a burning truck and then proceeded to hijack a police car. Naked.”

Bobbi pointed at Mack. “I did them a favor by busting a massive drug deal. And I was naked because they threw a bag at me and broke.”

“Half the town thought they knew you.”

“Mistaken identity. Though if I do have a doppelganger, I hope she’s as hot as me.”

Mack sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. “You’re insufferable. What did I do to deserve this?” He frowned after a moment and looked towards the door. “Where is Hunter?”

“I don’t know, but really, Mack. I’m fine.”

Mack shook his head. “No, you look like crap, Barbara. When was the last time you took a break from work?”

“I could ask you that, too.”

“Says the woman who has worked nearly thirty six hours straight more than once in the last two weeks,” Hunter said as he finally arrived with an assortment of items in his arms. “Sorry, Simmons gave me a long lecture about what Bobbi should take and what to look out for in case it’s more than just a cold,” he explained as he set everything down. He took two pills out of a bottle and handed them along with a water bottle to Bobbi. “Take those. And then try to eat the toast I brought you.”

Bobbi looked at the two defiantly. “I’m really not getting out of this?”

“No,” both men replied immediately.

Bobbi pouted, and then huffed and took the offered meds and water. “I’m only doing this because I’m too tired to fight you.”

Hunter and Mack shared amused smiles. 

“You’re cute when you’re put out, love,” Lance commented as he climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside Bobbi. “I also told the others you are not allowed in the lab for the next twenty four hours no matter what.”

“You both suck.”

Mack laughed heartily and laid down on Bobbi’s other side. “Maybe, but we love you, and we’re going to take care of you because clearly you won’t take care of yourself.”

Bobbi huffed but curled up between them. “I can take care of myself. My work is just really important.”

Mack leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re more important to me.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re important to me, too,” Hunter remarked dryly. He winced when a hand smacked him hard in the abdomen. “Well that was rude.”

“You deserved it,” Bobbi replied.

Mack put his hands behind his head and laid down as he blew out a long breath. “How did I get stuck with you two?”

“You’re the one who decided I can’t be alone in my bunk. This is your punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed. Maybe drop a comment and let me know. :)


End file.
